des nouvelles d'une amie
by ylg
Summary: New Mutants, XForce, etc après avoir été forcée de s'offrir une parenthèse, Shan s'apprête à retourner à ce qui est pour elle une vie normale. à cette occasion, elle écrit à Dani pour faire le point sur où elle en est.


**Titre :** quelques nouvelles d'une amie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** X-Men/New Mutants/X-Force etc  
**Personnage :** Xi'an (Shan) Coy Manh  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** tout est au collectif Marvel. Si je trouvais moyen de me faire des sous avec une fic, je me rachèterais une copie d'X-Force #75 pour remplacer celle que ma mère a piétinée... mais vous voyez, c'est pas possible.

**Continuité :** après Beast #1-3, après X-Force #75, avant Mekanix, avant New Mutants 2nd series

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "Karma" (qui a dit "ben elle s'est pas foulée pour interprêter ce thème" ?) et contrainte accessoire : "épistolaire"

poser des warnings ? bof, pas vraiment grand' chose de plus que ce qui est dit dans X-Force #75... si ce n° en lui-même vous a fait pousser les hauts cris, vous pouvez faire demi-tour tout de suite, je ne vous retiens pas.  
ah, et si c'est de la romance Shan/Dani que vous vouliez, désolée ; du femslash il y aura forcément un peu, mais de ce couple non, juste de l'amitié.

* * *

Chère Danielle,

_(bon, et ensuite ? comment introduire ça, que dire pour commencer ?)_

Leong et Nga sont en voie de guérison, leur docteur me l'a confirmé. Bientôt, ils me reviendront ;

_(bravo Xi'an, belle entrée en matière… franchement, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour commencer à donner des nouvelles ? n'y a-t-il vraiment qu'eux qui comptent dans ta vie ? …)_

A cette idée l'illusion de liberté de ces derniers mois fait place à une réelle solitude : ils me manquent terriblement. J'ai hâte de les revoir enfin.  
En réalisant cela, je me dis que tout ce temps passé à essayer de vivre pour moi-même, comme conseillé par le Dr S., je n'ai fait que me jeter à corps perdu dans une vie trop intense pour occulter l'angoisse de les voir une nouvelle fois éloignés de moi et jetés dans un destin improbable –j'avais beau les savoir en de bonnes mains, c'est dur d'en être séparée.  
Ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais malheureuse, pour autant. Mais je n'étais pas exactement moi-même, du moins pas la Xi'an habituelle : peut-être en ai-je trop fait ? C'est la première fois que j'étais vraiment libre, peut-être en ai-je abusé.

En rejoignant les Nouveaux Mutants, autrefois, j'ai pu assumer ma mutation, une parmi toutes mes différences, sans plus craindre mon oncle. Et mes petits étaient près de moi. J'étais entourée d'amis, même si je privilégiais déjà ma famille. Nous étions jeunes, cela suffisait.  
Quand j'y repense, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de ma vie à courir après ces enfants toujours menacés, à m'inquiéter pour eux, plus que l'on puisse ensemble, comme devrait le faire une famille unie. Ça n'est pas faute de les aimer, pourtant. Mais tout porte à croire que ma mutanité s'oppose à cela ; elle les prend en otage.  
Alors cette fois, quand tout sera fini, je ne rentrerai pas à l'Institut Xavier. Mes petits ne sont pas

_(encore)_

des mutants, et je ne veux pas laisser mon « don » décider non seulement de toute ma vie, mais surtout de la leur. Je ne me sens plus à ma place dans cette école, depuis que notre groupe s'est dissous ; je rêve pour eux d'une enfance enfin normale, si c'est possible, loin de ces histoires de pouvoirs.  
Ça veut dire rentrer dans le rang. Je ne renie pas ma mutation bien sûr, elle fait partie de moi, mais elle ne doit pas devenir toute leur vie à eux. En revanche, finies les excentricités ; je ne me sens pas le courage de continuer dans cette voie. J'ai recoupé mes cheveux, cette fois pour me débarrasser d'un reste de teinture que je ne renouvellerai pas. T'ai-je choquée, avec ce brutal changement de look ? Rétrospectivement, je trouve ce rose bien trop osé. C'était une idée de Simone et à l'époque, elle me paraissait…

_(pas si folle)_

logique, quelque part, sensée. J'avais besoin de m'affirmer, de perdre un peu mon sérieux, marquer un changement, finir de me réapproprier mon corps, aussi… ce sérieux, je sens que je vais bientôt le retrouver, mais n'anticipons pas.  
J'ai eu de la chance de les rencontrer, Simone et Jessikah. Ça n'était pas aussi radical que d'être rattrapée au bord du gouffre par le FF et de rejoindre Xavier, bien sûr, mais j'en avais également besoin. Elles, avaient besoin d'une colocataire, et je ne pouvais pas rester entièrement seule (peut-être qu'une trop grande liberté m'effrayait par la solitude qu'elle présentait). J'espère que tu ne te fais pas de fausses idées sur nous ; elles s'aiment l'une l'autre et jamais je ne serai allée m'immiscer entre elles. Elles m'ont juste aidée à assumer ce que je suis. Tout comme vous à l'époque, m'aviez aidée aussi.

_(ne pas lui dire, pour cette nuit-là, et ces quelques autres filles qu'elles lui ont présentées, ces nuits où… ne pas lui dire ; ça n'est pas de la honte, juste de la pudeur. Ça ne la regarde pas. on ne peut pas forcément tout dire à sa meilleure amie, surtout si on ne l'a pas vue depuis si longtemps. Même si elle n'a pas l'air de réprouver son orientation –de la part de quelqu'un avec qui on partage un autre type de "différence", ça serait bien dommage tout de même- mais dont on ignore encore si elle n'a pas de problème avec les choix de vie qui en découlent.  
On ne dit pas qu'on est finalement soulagée de quitter ces amies, si chères soient-elles, de peur pourtant irraisonnée de peut-être finir par tourner au ménage à trois ou de briser leur couple)_

Enfin, c'est du passé désormais ; quand les enfants reviendront, je changerai d'appartement. Il faudra qu'elles trouvent une autre solution, mais je veux habiter uniquement avec les jumeaux, reformer notre famille ; juste eux et moi.

_(et une amie ? puis-je souhaiter une amie ? pour moi ? à eux, quel effet cela leur ferait-il ? je les élève déjà seule ; une amie ne changerait sans doute pas grand' chose à notre équilibre. Mais je vais les récupérer, mes petits, je ne pense en fait qu'à cela, qu'à eux, bien avant tout le reste. C'est à eux que je vais consacrer tout mon temps. Le reste va-t-il entièrement passer à la trappe ?)_

Nous allons probablement même déménager, changer d'endroit, aussi j'ignore si je pourrai reconduire mon offre de nous retrouver un jour au _Village_. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je resterai en contact ; prendre des distances avec l'Institut Xavier ne veut pas dire me couper totalement de mes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi, salue bien tous les anciens pour moi.  
(Quand donc les "Nouveaux" Mutants sont-ils devenus des "anciens", déjà ? j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement vieilli… peut-être est-ce le fait d'être allée par-delà les étoiles, par-delà la mort, le temps, l'enfer, du à l'époque de notre adolescence, avoir vu les petits artificiellement rendus adultes par deux fois –pourvu qu'ils n'en gardent pas de séquelle. Je voudrais tant qu'ils aient une enfance normale, heureuse, malgré tous les mauvais départs pris par le passé, qu'enfin ça soit la bonne et qu'on les laisse vivre et grandir en paix.  
Enfin, l'avenir le dira. Je crois en un avenir pour eux, enfin.)  
D'ici là, Danielle, j'espère que de ton côté aussi tout va bien.

_(aussi bien que possible dans le monde des équipes X, en tout cas)_

Prends soin de toi et si tu en as le temps, donne-moi de tes nouvelles et tiens-moi au courant du devenir des autres, si tu en sais plus que moi ?

_(à condition, bien sûr, que je me décide à envoyer cette lettre…)_

Bien à toi,  
ton amie Xi'an.


End file.
